


Twilight Hour

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dean is a vampire, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Rating May Change, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Benny Lafitte is a reporter, sent to investigate the disappearance of Mary Winchester,  with mysterious clues, he finds out that maybe there is more to the Winchester family than meets the eye.





	Twilight Hour

There's a letter sitting on his desk the second that Benny Lafitte  walks into his cubicle at  _ The Weekly Report.  _ He doesn't sit down as he picks up the letter, his name written in intricate letters. He already knows just who wrote it. Benny opens it, eyes scanning down the page, absorbing the message given to him. 

 

_ Benny, there's been news that John Winchester died on the cruise that he took with his wife Mary and she's vanished. Their sons, Sam and Dean haven't officially reported it yet but I don't trust them. don't ask how I got the information. I'm giving you the heads up before the story comes out and you have the news first. Do with it what you want, give it to who you want but this is your case Benny, I only trust you enough to follow through with it and report the truth. I'll be in contact again with more information  _

 

_                                                      -A _

 

Benny folds the paper and slips it into his pocket just as his boss, Naomi Miller walks near his cubicle. She was a great boss, he won't deny that but she was a brazen woman, one who didn't take guff from anyone and didn't really count outsider sources as a real source of information. Anyone would say anything for cash. Benny didn't care however, he trusted  _ this  _ source. This person, whoever he or she were didn't disappoint him and they've never been wrong about the information they've provided. 

 

Naomi glances over at Benny, she's wearing a smile and Benny has to do a double take. 

 

He's never in the five years that he's been working for her seen anything other than a scowl or a glare grace her features. 

 

“Good Morning Benny.” Naomi greets. Her hair is done up, her pants suit just a tiny bit messy. This wasn't the Naomi that he knew. 

 

“Good Morning Naomi.” Benny Responds. He sits his bag across the back of the chair, attempting to sit down. Naomi touches his shoulder, stopping him. 

 

“Can you follow me please to my office? There's a few things I would like to go over with you.” 

 

Naomi drops her hand, leading Benny towards her office. 

 

He takes a deep breath. Even with Naomi smiling, going into her office was never a good thing. 

 

                                                ⤵

 

Naomi's office is spacious. Probably the biggest one in the entire building, decorated in neutral colors. The seats are hard, made out of wood while hers is plush and comfortable. Employees who's come out of her office unscathed have said that the reason she does that, keeps wooden chairs for them to sit on while she sits comfortable is strategy she learned from her ex husband. 

 

Make your employees uncomfortable as can be and Intimidated. It surely worked. Benny Sat with his arms folded in his lap, his eyes trained on the photos sitting on Naomi's desk. Most of them are of her family, her two daughters that Benny Had met once and even of her current girlfriend. It calmed him down a little bit, showing that she wasn't actually a demon sent from hell to make their lives worst than what they already were. 

 

Naomi had stepped out the moment that they entered the office for a phone call, the door swung open and she walked back in, this time carrying two cups of ice and a bottle of water. Naomi sits one of the cups in front of Benny Before she takes her seat. 

 

“Do you know why I asked you to come into my office Benny?” 

 

Benny shakes his head, a frown covering his face. He  couldn't think of a single reason that Naomi would want to speak with him. 

He was a nobody, someone that  barely made his name on the radar in the business. He didn't even know that she knew his name. 

 

“No. I don't. What does this have to deal with? I've turned in my article about the scandal with all notes revis---’’

 

She holds up a hand to silence Benny, her smile never leaving her face.  She begins to pour them each a decent amount of water from the bottle. 

 

“It's not about that. And that was an amazing article by the way.  But no. This has to do with the Winchesters. More importantly John and Mary. Not many know this, I don't think anyone knows this but last night John was found dead and his wife vanished.” 

 

Benny's  ears perk up. How did she know about this?

 

Maybe her reputation did proceed her. She was considered the best of the best at what she did. 

 

“And before you ask how I know this I have a friend who was on board the sake ship as the two of them. The police and their sons are keeping it hush hush for now. Which I find a tad bit strange given the circumstances. Anyway. The reason I called you here is because I want you on this.” 

 

Benny nearly chokes. There was no way, no way that this wasn't a coincidence. It just couldn't be. 

 

“Are you sure it's me? I mean what about Hanna? Or Anael? They're---” 

 

“Good, but I see potential in you Benny. Potential I haven't seen in anyone in a long time. This could be your big break and I don't say this often but I want to see you succeed. You have potential in you that can be harvested into something beautiful. You can be the best.” 

 

A large smile crosses Benny's  lips. 

 

Did Naomi just say that to him? Did she really want him to succeed in this business? The one place where she once told one of the best of the best that they have at their company that she wasn't good enough and couldn't hack it on a national level? 

 

Yet, she saw it in Benny. Saw the potential that he possessed. 

 

Benny stands up, Naomi follows suit, holding out a hand. Benny shakes it, more happy than he's ever been. More than when he first started working for Naomi. 

 

“I won't let you down. I promise you that.” 

 

“I have faith that you'll give us the best story that this company has since in almost fifty years. I trust that to you Benny. And one more thing Benny. No one can know about this until I decide to tell. Begin working on the piece. I'll check on you in between.”

 

Benny grabs his cup of water, not one to leave something that he's been given (plus he was kind of thirsty) and leaves out of her office. He passes Samandriel and Raphael on his way back to his cubicle. 

 

“Someone looks happy.” Samandriel takes in Benny's  smile. “No one who leaves Naomi's office smiles. It's usually tears.” 

 

Benny Shakes his head. “It's nothing. Nothing. I mean I had gotten a text from Andrea  the moment I walked out of her office.” 

 

Raphael quirks an eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

 

“You're smiling after speaking with your ex? Wasn't the break up horrific?” Raphael glances over at Samandriel who ducks his head real quick to avoid eye contact with Benny.

 

Benny's  smile fades quickly. He didn't mean to make the breakup a huge scene. Andrea  had stopped by during his lunch and well, Benny had told her that he wasn't happy with her and maybe they could still be friends. She didn't react the way that Benny Had expected and everyone who was sitting outside during lunch had seen everything. 

 

“It was three weeks ago. We've gotten pass that and we're on good terms now. Exes can be friends you know.” 

 

Which was true. Andrea had apologized a day later, bringing him cookies and ice cream and told him that she overreacted and they did nothing but talked. 

 

It was a much needed relief between the two of them and they were now friends. 

 

Raphael snorts. “I'll see it when I believe it.” 

 

Raphael walks away, Samandriel following suit. Benny Shakes his head. Samandriel is a great kid, still young and naive but a good kid. He just hopes that by him following Raphael he doesn't turn into a complete dick. 

 

                                                 ⤵ 

 

For lunch Benny decides to try a new bistro that had just opened up last week. Most of his co-workers had raved about it. He just never had the time to go over and actually eat anything from there. 

 

The line isn't that long for a Friday afternoon. Part of his mind wonders if the business is as good or maybe it's just a slow paced restaurant. Benny takes his order, finding a secluded seat in the upper level. There's three other people up there and they're all into their devices. He can start working and researching the Winchesters. He pulls out his laptop and starts up. He writes what he already knows in a document. Stating simple facts before he starts actually going out and interviewing witnesses and John and Mary's children. 

 

He already knows the basics. 

 

The Winchester line dated back all the way to the 1800s. They founded  _ The men of letters,  _ a sorority that was exclusive to noble bloodlines in the 1900s in Lawrence, Kansas. John Winchester came from old money, however he made his own way, his own money. He's a name all over the world for his law firms. He met Mary Campbell when he was nineteen and she ended up pregnant shortafher with the oldest child. Dean. Sam followed four years later. 

 

This was something everyone knew. John was a good man, so was Mary. Who would do this? And why she their sons taking so long to report it? 

 

An icon pops up on the side of his screen indicating an email. He opens it, checking the sender. It was his source. 

 

**I have some good news for you..it could help you if you choose to follow through with it. I had just spotted the sons heading towards the airport. Sam and Dean are heading back home to Lawrence apparently. I got wind that The men of letters, both past and present are assembling there for some kind of meeting this Saturday. This might be bigger than we thought**

**-A**

  
  


That was a bit suspicious. Why would all former members and current members gather together just shortly after what happened with John and Mary? He sits back in his chair, picking up his coffee and taking a sip. Benny Wonders if Naomi would give him the time off that he needed to head down to Lawrence and see what's going on in that small town.

 

Benny Sends a quick message to Naomi. 

 

**To Naomi:** There's something happening in Kansas, dealing with John and Mary. Sam and Dean Winchester are down there too. 

 

A few seconds pass before she responds. 

 

**From Naomi:** Of course. Take the corporate plane. I'll start making arrangements for your stay down there. 

 

Benny sends her a thank you text before he finishes up researching the rest of the Winchesters. He stumbles on a webpage about the only sons. It was an article about a fundraiser from last year. Both men were handsomely dressed, almost matching as well. However,  Benny's eyes fell to the shortest Winchester son: Dean. Age 30, socialite, always wanted daddy's approval. 

 

He was handsome, Benny Won't deny that but something about what he held in his hands drew his attention. There was a bag with a crest that Bennyhad seen in his research on the men of letters and on a few of the Winchester’s properties around the world. A bat hung in the middle of the silver and golden emblem. Standing out amongst the white suits that the brothers are wearing. 

 

It was peculiar as well, that they had chosen a bat of all things to signify their name. 

 

Could there be a deeper meaning behind all of this? 

 

                                                ⤵

 

Benny falls face first onto his bed about five hours later. It was a short day for him, Naomi giving him the time that he needed to start packing for his trip tomorrow to Kansas. Benny Rolls over at the sound of his phone buzzing. He slips it out of his pocket and stares at the screen. 

 

It's a message from Andrea . 

 

**From Andrea :** Do you think you could meet me at Shay's tonight at eight? There's something I have to tell you and I don't want to tell you on the phone and I want to do it somewhere on neutral ground so you won't get angry with me. 

 

Benny frowns. Why would he get angry at Andrea ? Unless she was cheating on him, and she finally decided to to him the truth. But no. Andrea  wouldn't do that. She wasn't that type of woman.

 

**To Andrea** : Hey, what's wrong? Do you want me to call you? Look, whatever's wrong I'm not going to get angry with you Andrea …

 

Benny Didn't know what she had in store for him and the lie rests easily on his lips as he types out his response to her. 

 

**From Andrea : :)** thanks Ben, however…. I'll see you tonight okay?

 

**To Andrea :** Okay see you at eight

 

Benny Locks his phone screen, tossing it on the other side of the bed and sits up. Luckily he didn't have to be to the airport until tomorrow morning so he had plenty of enough time to meet with Andrea  and see what was wrong with her. 

 

Benny's  mind suddenly rushed to the worst possible situations of what she could want to tell him. 

 

Maybe she did cheat on him and he was too gullible to never see it. 

 

Perhaps she was sick and dying and just didn't know the right words. Meeting in a public space would prevent him from freaking out and causing a scene. 

 

Benny shakes those from his mind. He'll see when he gets there what she has to say. He just hopes it's nothing too bad. 

 

                                               ⤵ 

  
  


Shay's was one of the only bars in New York that Benny And his friends ever went to on Friday nights. Shay's held a special place in Benny's  heart, it had been five years ago that Benny walked into the bar and first laid eyes on Andrea Kormos, The dark haired woman had been singing, Karaoke night was in full swing and Benny had fell for her instantly. 

 

Now, five years later he was sitting at the bar waiting for her to show up and tell him something that could possibly ruin his life. 

 

“Another one?” Mark questions, holding up the light amber bottle and waving it. He has a small smile on his face, Benny Can't help but smile back. Not too long ago he had kissed those same lips. 

 

“No thank you. I'm waiting for Andrea  and I want to have a clear head.” 

 

Mark nods. “Alright Benny. I'll be here if things go south with an open bar.” 

 

Fifteen minutes pass when Andrea  shows up. She's dressed in a long tan peacoat. One Benny remembers that he bought her for her birthday. He waves her over. 

 

“I can't stay too long I have an appointment early tomorrow morning and I need the rest.” Andrea  says when Bennys offers her a seat. 

 

“What did you want to talk about? You seemed a little hasty in your text message.” 

 

Andrea  nods. “Yeah. Yeah look um I didn't know how to tell you because I haven't even wrapped my head around this fully yet.” 

 

“Andrea .” Benny places a hand on hers, pulling her towards him. “What is it?” 

 

Tears fall down Andrea's cheek. 

 

Now Benny was worried. He looks up at her. Her make-up begins to run and she's shaking slightly. Whatever she has to say to him is messing with her and he hates seeing her like this. 

 

Benny runs a thumb over Andrea's hand, a circular motion that always seemed to calm her down when she was upset. “Andrea , Tell me. Please. Whatever it is it's going to be okay. I can promise you that.” 

 

He hoped, no he prayed that everything was okay with her. She was his best friend. He couldn't lose her. 

 

Andrea  takes a deep breath, holding Benny's  hand a tiny bit tighter than was necessary. 

 

“I'm pregnant Benny. I just found out yesterday. I----- don't know what to do. This wasn't something that we planned. I know that you said that you didn't want a child just yet and Benny--- I am so sorry. We should have, I should have---” 

 

Benny pulls her into a tight hug. His mind running on autopilot at the news. He didn't know what to say or what to do. They had said that they never wanted children just yet and now…. 

 

Now….

 

Andrea  was pregnant. 

 

She was pregnant and it was his child. 

 

He was going to be a father. 

 

                                                  ⤵ 

 

Andrea  ended up spending the night at Benny's . They had a lot to talk about and he wouldn't have the chance in the morning. He told her about his trip to Kansas, a lie told easily when you're a journalist and she didn't question him, instead she just told him that he would be waiting when he returns. 

 

When he did get back, he needed more to talk with her about. 

 

He sends a quick text to Andrea . 

 

**To Andrea :** I'm at the airport, getting ready to board. I'll be out of reach until I land and arrive at the hotel. I want to talk about this Andrea , we need to talk more about this and plans, future plans for our child 

 

His future child, a child that in just eight months he'll meet soon. 

 

A shiver of excitement runs up his spine at the prospect. 

 

**From Andrea :** I will let you know how my appointment goes and what the doctor says 

 

**To Andrea :** make sure that you do, I want to be as involved as much as I can. 

 

**From Andrea :** Okay Benny

 

_ Flight 158 to Lawrence’ Kansas is now boarding in gate 12 _

 

Benny stands up, grabs his bags. This is going to be a long few days. 

 


End file.
